


The Penis Nose

by DivineIntermission, SweetGirthXL



Series: Firmly Grasp It [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Krustywhore, M/M, Multi, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, penis nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineIntermission/pseuds/DivineIntermission, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGirthXL/pseuds/SweetGirthXL
Summary: It was time... Sploogebub had spent countless days and nights remembering how to make a Krabby flab. All because of BUBBLY ASS he forgot how to make a Krabby flab. He couldn’t take the struggle. Fwidquard was around outside skinny dipping in his cheap blow up pool. Will this be another opportunity for Sploogebub to counter with Fwidquard to get more penis noses?? Reader discretion is advised.





	The Penis Nose

AN: thanks DivineIntermission aka Miss . . . Once again without you I’d be a cunt whore thot 

It was amazing! Hard rough SEX on the wooden floor at Krusty Kunts. I thought if I cummed on Fwidquard’s penis nose and tennis balls (aka testicles) then he would be mine like a bear shitting on their prey. 

“That was incredible Sploogebub,” Fwidquard said to me. 

“I got diarrhea!!” I EXCLAIMED! He was shocked when I said that. He just fucked me and now he was blank faced! I ran away from him, embarrassed. 

As I ran outside Krusty Kunts, I ran into Flatz’ dad, my former old S U G A R DADDY!! As if I couldn’t feel any worse... (The story about Daddy Flatz is that I killed his wife and took her life insurance money. Fortunately he didn’t know I killed her or took the money.) 

“Daddy Flatz..” I was shocked and I couldn’t believe it. 

“Hey Sploogebub. Why are you running around naked and oily?” he seemed all excited when he asked but I was so out of whack! 

“I had a penis nose!” He couldn’t believe what I said. I achieved his ultimate dream of getting Fwidquard’s penis nose. It is a holy grail amongst us sea critters. I was too embarassed to talk to Daddy Flatz so I took a gun from his car and shot him. Oh yeah Flatz was in the back listening to heavy metal music I shot him too. He kicked my butt in boating school thanks to MRS HUFFLEPUFFS (she’s next on my list). 

I ran home to my mollusk named Gary but I couldn’t say that he was a he because he liked to be called they/them pronouns. Whenever I did call “them” He or him he would eat the couch all the time. Why must every 11 minutes of my life be filled with misery? 

WHYY!!? BubbLY ASS came to my house and raped me as Gary took pictures and then I forgot how to make Krabby Flabs. 

“I thought I ran you out of town” he said to me after he hurt me!! I was afraid I would contract SCIV (Sea Critter Immunodeficieny Virus) I was still on the ground and I said “this is where I belong.” He left taking the Polaroids Gary took. 

I was so sore. Mr Krustywhore came to help me out how to remember Krabby Flabs. Countless nights and days I gave up. Krustywhore was about to fire me but I ticked his shellled penis. He was ok after that. Then he went home to get comfortability stuff from Pearl being a CUNty teenage whore whale cunt. 

I saw Fwidquard skinny dipping outside in a lame pool. 

“Hi how are ya?” I said normally 

“Sploogebub.” He said nonchalantly. 

“I love you Fwidquard!! PENIS NOSE ME SO HARD PLEASE!!” It happened again but this time he used a secret sauce and poppers!! He stuff his long penis nose in all of my holes I melted and cummed like I never cummed before He then ate me out. He then edged himself to where he almost died. 

Then Patty Square saw us “OMG REALLY!!” She said I threw a snowball at her....


End file.
